When programs are recorded by video tape recorders or the like, to timer-record target programs in accordance with program listings in newspapers or the like, for example, allows the programs to be recorded even when users are outdoors, for example.
However, scheduled broadcast time periods of programs such as live broadcasts of sports are extended in many cases. When such programs are timer-recorded in accordance with the program listings in the newspapers or the like, for example, therefore, extended portions of the programs may not, in some cases, be recorded.
In order to solve such programs, in a timer recording system disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, if a broadcast time period of a program to be timer-recorded or the previous program may be extended, a warning screen indicating that the broadcast time period may be extended is displayed on a television receiver. In this case, a user can designate the extension of a time period of timer recording in accordance with the display of the warning. Even if the broadcast time period of the program to be timer-recorded or the previous program is extended, therefore, the program can be recorded until the end.    [Patent Document 1] JP 10-21601 A